This application relates generally to a display assembly that can be configured to accommodate different sizes of individual product display bins.
As known, display assemblies are used to hold products in many different establishments. Retail establishments, for example, often utilize display assemblies to hold pulls, handles, and other types of hardware products. A single display assembly typically includes multiple individual display bins that each hold a particular type of product. As known, sales of products fluctuate over time. Accordingly, the retail establishment may desire to adjust the amount and types of products displayed within their single display assemblies.
In some prior art examples, the retail establishment devotes additional bins within a display assembly to displaying a particular product as demand for that product increases. However, placing the same product into multiple separate bins within the display assembly tends to confuse and frustrate the customer, which can reduce sales. In other examples, the display assembly is reconfigured to accommodate larger bins for the product as demand for the product increases. Existing approaches to reconfiguring the display assembly are time consuming and involve substantial modifications to the display assembly.